My own little Cinderella story
by Aeris Gainsborough1
Summary: Okay don't shoot me I was REALLY bored. I needed somthing to do! Don't flame me too much I did really try!


~Author's Note~

**~Author's Note~**

**Okay everyone… I was bored at my dad's house and decided to do something strange. Don't shoot me I was in a weird mood okay!**

**OH! And I don't own FF7 (even if I wish I did)**

** **

**Once upon a time, in a far away land called Midgar, a girl once lived. Her name **

**was Aeris. Shortly after being born, she lost her mother, whose name was Ilfana. As a **

**fitting memory, Aeris' father, Henry Gast, gave his tiny daughter her mother's last name. Aeris Gainsborough and her father lived in their large home alone for a year. Then Mr. Gast decided Aeris needed a **

**mother. So he remarried a woman named Elmyra. Elmyra Gast had two daughters, Tifa**

**and Yuffie. Soon after the marrage to Elmyra, Henry died in his sleep. The doctors **

**all said it was because of his age, but, after growing up with her step fanily, it was so **

**he could get away from Elmyra. As Aeris grew up, her family tormented and abused. **

**They began to call her Cinderela Gainsborough instead of Aeris. Very few people knew **

**Henry Gast had changed his daughter's last name so everyone thought Aeris had gone to live with a relative in another kingdom. **

**By the time she was thirteen, Aeris had become a servant in her own house. The only friends she had were Barret Wallace andhis young daughter Marlene. When Aeris was young Mr. and Mrs. Wallace had moved in to help Aeris' mother and father. Only a year after having Marlene, Myrna Wallace died of pneumonia. Aeris had taken care of Marlene and Barret since that day about five years ago.**

**After Henry Gast died, Elmyra spent all the family's money on forwarding the **

**interests of her two horrible children. Soon only Aeris (who had to work for free,) **

**Barret, and Marlene (who couldn't leave Aeris alone) remained to keep the house **

**from falling into disrepair. The only things that kept Aeris going, was her little garden **

**in the woods, and the hope that one day all her prayers would be answered and her **

**dreams would finally come true...**

** **

**One morning Aeris awoke early and slipped on her plain pink dress and her red**

**vest, along with her brown boots. She braided her hair **

**and tied it with two pink ribbons. She slipped two round objects, which were her only**

**momentos of her mother, into her upper ribbon. She had no idea what they were but,**

**she felt safe having them. **

**She ran into the forest outside her house and up towards a small, run down**

**building. As she approached the steps, a horse nearly ran her over. She gasped and fell **

**as she jumped out of the way. A young man, no older than she was, jumped off of the **

**horse and ran to her side. He helped her up and ran his fingers through his spiky **

**blonde hair.**

**"Please forgive me miss," the young man said looking down into her slightly **

**smudged face.**

**"Oh no," Aeris said, "It's alright, I should have been paying more attention." **

**She brushed some dirt off her skirt. She looked up at the man who had almost run her**

**over and looked into two of the bluest eyes she had ever seen.**

**He looked into her bright green eyes and smiled, revealing a few white teeth.**

**He took her hand and kissed it, "My name is Cloud," he said.**

**Aeris swallowed and curtsied, "M-my n-name is C-cind-dere-ela," she said **

**shakily.**

**The man began to grin, "It's a pleasure C-cind-dere-ela," he said imitating her**

**shaky voice, "That's an interesting name."**

**She brought up one of her hands to cover her eyes. She laughed and shooker **

**head, "Please, it's Cinderela, I'm just a bit shaken up because of the fall and **

**everything. My family gave me that pet name a long time ago."**

**"Well again I apologise for the slight problem with Buster over there." Cloud **

**said pointing towards his horse, "That crazy horse got spooked and took off."**

**Aeris was about to reply when the bells began to chime eight o'clock.**

**"Oh my goodness, I must go, forgive me Cloud I must get back home, my **

**family will be looking for me. Goodbye."**

**"Please let me give you a ride back," he said, "It's really the least I can do!"**

**"It's okay I just live at the edge of the forrest here. Farewell Cloud!"**

**"Goodbye Cinderela, I hope to see you again!" Cloud called after her retreating figure.**

** **

**Aeris ran in the door to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. She quickly made up the three trays and hurried to her step-sister, Tifa's room. Tifa was a quiet, yet opinionated girl. She had dull brown hair (as did her sister and mother) and evil amethyst eyes. **

**"Could you have taken any longer?!" Tifa asked. **

**"I'm s-sorry Tifa I-I it won't happen again…"**

**"It better not" Tifa said arrogantly. Aeris picked up the basked Tifa had left by the door and headed toward Yuffie's room. She knocked on the door.**

**"Get in here Cinderela!" Yuffie screamed, "I'm starving!"**

**Aeris hurried in and set Yuffie's tray down in front of her. Yuffie was different from Tifa, She yelled her head off. **

**"I'm sorry Yuffie," Aeris said "It won't happen again. She grabbed Yuffie's basket and hurried toward her stepmother's room. She knocked on the door.**

**"Come in!" Said Elmyra's commanding voice.**

**Aeris walked in and set Elmyra's tray down, "Please forgive me Stepmother," Aeris said, "I assure you, it will not happen again."**

**Elmyra nodded and Aeris grabbed Elmyra's laundry. She slipped down the stairs and quickly ate her breakfast. She sighed counting the hours until she could leave. Suddenly she heard the doorknocker.**

**She opened the door, "Yes, can I help you?"**

**"A royal proclemation from King Vincent and Queen Lucretia." said a royal messenger, "There is**

**a ball tonight for the prince. All elegible women in the kingdom are invited." He handed her the invitation,**

**bowed and left.**

**Aeris took the letter up to her stepmothers room.**

** **

**"Nanaki, I have found her!" sighed the prince, "She's so perfect!" He looked down at the red **

**lion that served as his guard and was his closest friend, "I hope I can find her..."**

**"I'll help," said Nanaki, "What does she look like?"**

**The prince sighed again, "She has long brown hair, sparkling green eyes, a beautiful smile..."**

**"Yes yes yes, I understand, pretty..." Nanaki said.**

**"No not _just pretty," the prince said looking at the dark blue suit his valet had picked out. He pushed it aside for a deep green one, "Angelic perhaps..."_**

**"I got it, I'll look for this girl but if you don't hurry you won't even be able to look for her." Nanalki said.**

**The prince looked at the clock, "You're right..."**

** **

**Aeris sat in the kitchen crying. So clearly could she remembered the jeers from her stepsisters.**

**"You, go to the ball?" asked Tifa.**

**"You want to dance with me your highness? Of course, but please wait, oh Tifa please hold my **

**broom!" they collapsed laughing.**

**Her stepmother told her she couldn't go disgracing the family that way. When she thought about**

**it she cried all over again. Barret and Marlene walked in and saw her crying.**

**"Aeris why are you crying?" Barret asked.**

**"Oh Barret," Aeris sobbed, "I can't go to the ball!" **

**"What?" He asked.**

**"There's to be a ball tonight and Elmyra says I can't go..." Aeris began to cry all over again.**

**"There now you can go. I'll help you..." Barret said.**

**"How? How can I go? I have no dress, my hair is a wreck, I'm covered in dirt, no way to get **

**there..."**

**"If you're done?" Barret said, "Now stand up."**

**Aeris stood. Barret touched her forehead. Suddenly she was clean, no dirt or smudges. Her hair**

**was also clean. She stepped back and looked at him.**

**"How'd you do that?" She asked.**

**"I'm your fairy godfather. Myrna was your fairy godmother. I'm supposed to take care of you**

**not that Lady and your father are gone."**

**She hugged him, "Why didn't you tell me?" **

**"There wasn't a need for you to know." He replied, "But now I have a suprise for you that isn't **

**Fairy magic."**

**She followed him up to her mother's room. He walked toward a bare wall and clapped. Out of **

**the wall a door opened. Barret pulled out a crystal blue gown made of silk. Aeris gasped, it was her **

**mother's. Barret grinned and touched the dress and in the blink of an eye the dress was on Aeris instead **

**of in his hands. She looked into the mirror that had once belonged to her mother.**

**"You look like your mother," he said, "now for your hair." he touched her head. Instead of the **

**braid that was there only seconds ago, now her hair was pulled up in a blue silk bow and curled.He **

**touched her neck and a necklace appered. It was a tiny crystal rose on a silver chain. **

**She looked down and realized she wasn't wearing any shoes, "Barret... I might need some **

**shoes...," they both grinned as she lifted her skirts and wiggled her toes.**

**"Let's see..." Barret said thinking, "I've got it!" He pulled out the blueish-white orbs from thin **

**air, "These will do." He placed one on the ground and touched it with one finger. They turned into two **

**glass slippers. **

**Aeris slipped them on, "What if they break?" she asked.**

**Barret laughed, "They're Fairy made, they won't break."**

**Aeris giggled, "Oh yeah I forgot.**

**Barret closed his hand over the other one and when he opened it the other orb was gone. He **

**looked toward the window and nodded. Aeris looked and saw a carrage and that matched everything she **

**wore and horses and footmen.**

**"Hon, you'd better go, it's getting late. But you must be back by midnight. It's the only rule."**

**Barret said as he followed her to the door, "Wait! I forgot something!" He looked at her and touched the **

**top of her head. A small silver tiara with a crystal rose that matched her necklace appeared, "I'll explain**

**this later. Now enjoy yourself..."**

**She hurried toward the carrage, "I will! Thank you Barret! Goodbye!" she called as the carrage pulled away.**

** **

**"Have you found her Nanaki?" asked the prince for the hundreth time that night.**

**"No your highness." Nanaki said with a bow, "But everyone is here.Come help me look."**

**The prince nodded, "Okay, maybe you have just missed her." **

**He walked out into the ballroom looking for the angel he'd met that day. He smoothed back his blonde hair that refused to stay down. **

** **

**Aeris entered the palace a little late. As she walked by the guards turned and watched her enter**

**the ballroom. **

**Aeris walked into the ballroom and bumped into a red lion, "Please forgive me." she said looking**

**down.**

**"Quite alright." he said looking up at her, "Green eyes, long brown hair, nice smile, definatly **

**looks like an angel," he thought.**

**"Perhaps you can help me," Aeris said to the lion, "I'm looking for a young man I met earlier **

**and maybe you've seen him. He has bright blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. He told me hos name was **

**Cloud..."**

**"Ah, Cloud, he's a good friend of mine m'dear. In fact he's been looking for you. He's been **

**driving me out of my mind, 'have you seen the angelic girl with the emerald eyes?'"**

**Aeris giggled, "Did he really say that?"**

**"Oh believe me it get's worse," he said, "But I'll save that for another time. By the way my **

**name's Nanaki." he said with a bow.**

**"I'm Aeris." she said with a quick curtsy.**

**"If you'll just wait here I'll go get Cloud." Nanaki said.**

**Aeris nodded, "Thank you Nanaki."**

**Nanaki hurried toward the pilliar that the prince was hiding behind, "Cloud I found her!"**

**"You found Cinderela?" Cloud asked.**

**Nanaki gave him a funny look, "She told me her name was Aeris." **

**Cloud began to laugh, "Cinderela is a pet name her family gave her. Man did you get here just**

**in tim. Some crazy girl named Tifa just threw herself at me."**

**Nanaki laughed and looked up at Cloud, "You do know that Aeris doesn't know you're a prince **

**right?"**

**"I didn't tell her." Cloud replied, "Now where is she?"**

**"Next to the pillar by the balcony." Nanaki said.**

**"Thank you friend," Cloud said as he handed his crown to Nanaki. Then he hurried toward Aeris.**

** **

**Aeris looked around her and saw the balcony. She walked toward the open doors and looked up **

**at the stars. **

**"Pretty huh?" said a voice behind her. **

**She whirled around and was face to face with Tifa and Yuffie. She nodded and turned back **

**around.Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back into two of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.**

**"Cloud?" she asked.**

**"Hello my dear," Clouds said offering her an arm, "May I have this dance?"**

**"Of course," she said taking his outstretched arm. She noticed the shocked look on her **

**stepsister's faces.**

**He led her toward the balcony and Nanaki closed the doors behind them.**

**The band began to play a waltz and the prince led her around the balcony. The music slowlystopped and she looked into the prince's blue eyes. Gently he kissed her. Suddenly she heard**

**the clock chime.**

**She pulled away from the prince, "Midnight," she whispered. She turned and ran for the steps **

**on the side of the balcony and hurried down them. About half-way she felt the slipper slide off her **

**foot. She knew she couldn't stop. Cloud couldn't see her dirty and dressed like a servant.She climbed **

**into her carrage and blew Cloud a kiss as she drove away. **

**Cloud stopped and watched as Aeris drove off blowing him a kiss. He turned and saw something glitter in the darkness. **

**"Her slipper?" he thought.He picked it up and tapped his finger on it. "It's glass" he thought.**

**He shook his head and walked up the balcony steps.Cloud looked into the ballroom where everyone still **

**danced and enjoyed themselves. He sat on the balcony ledge and watched the stars.**

** **

**Aeris awoke late the next morning. She got up and stretched. After she finished rubbing her **

**eyes she saw a tiara, necklace, and one glass slipper on her small dresser. The memories of the last**

**night came back in a flood. She twirled and began to hum the song she danced with Cloud.**

**She quickly changed into her pink dress and red vest. She only tied back her hair today. She **

**slipped the one orb she still had into her hair ribbon. She pulled on the brown boots that she normally **

**wore and stood up. She heard voices downstairs.**

**"You're sure you're the only ladies of the house?" asked a male voice that was strangly familiar.**

**She opened the door and walked down the hallway.In the front parlor sat Nanaki and Cloud!**

**"Thank you then we'll be on our way." said Cloud as he and Nanaki stood up.**

**"Goodbye your highness and please remember, don't be a stranger," Elmyra said as she led them**

**to the door.**

**Aeris hid behind a pillar as she watched Cloud walk out of the house hanging his head.**

**"Your highness?" Aeris whispered glancing out from behind the pillar again. This time Nanaki **

**looked back and saw her duck behind the pillar. He shook his head thinking he was seeing things again.He followed Cloud out.**

**"Why didn't you go after him?" Barret asked.**

**"How can I?" Aeris asked "He's the prince and I'm- I'm-" **

**"The girl he loves..." Barret said, "Go to yer church, he'll be there."**

**Aeris smiled, "Thank you Barret."**

**Barret hugged her, "Yer welcome princess Aeris," he said placing the silver tiara on her head.**

**"What?" she asked touching the tiara that rested on her head.**

**"You are the only living Cetra left on this earth. Yer mother, Ilfana Gainsborough-Gast, was the queen of the Cetra. That makes you a Cetra princess until you come of age to become a queen."**

**She hugged him and ran off toward the kitchen door.**

** **

**Cloud approached the church where he had first met the mysterious Aeris. He walked through the door and saw the beautiful roses she must have grown there. He went and sat in front of them.**

**"You know, it's polite to tell the girl you met here that you're the prince." Aeris said as she **

**walked into the church with her watering can, "Of course I probably should tell you, now that I know, that I'm the Cetra princess. There now I'm not rude." **

**Cloud looked at her for a moment, "What?"**

**"This mornrning when you came to my house," Aeris said, "I didn't come out because I thought **

**I was beneath you. At that moment I was but a lowly servant."**

**"I wouldn't care if you were a wandering gypsy girl," Cloud said pulling the glass slipper out of **

**the small box he held, "I love you."**

**"Well if that's the case then," Aeris said slipping her foot into the little glass shoe, "I love you too."**

**"They were soon married and they lived happily ever after..." said Barret looking down at Ilfana and Zack.**

**Ilfana climbed onto Barret's lap, "I think that's my favorite story Barret."**

**"It's my favorite too Ilfana," Barret said looking at the door where Aeris and Cloud both stood looking at Barret, "It's definatly my favorite."**

** **

**The End**

** **

**~Author's note~ **

**Okay so it was dribble but it was fun writing it! If I can find people who actually like it I'll do more like it! Hope you enjoyed my story!**

** **

**((____BLACK____))__Aeris Gainsborough**


End file.
